Who Will Love Me for Me?
by purple-crayons1
Summary: Danielle Thomas has lived with her grandparents for most of her life. But when one of them passes away she is forced to move from Florida to Nevada to live with her father. Find out how her journey ends by reading.
1. Chapter 1

Who Will Love Me for Me #1

/

I watched my grandmother, who was more like my mother, being lowered into the wet, soggy ground. My grandmother had died of a sever heart attack. You see, my mother died when I was only 2 years old, she became very ill and passed on. My father, he doesn't give a crap about me. he would rather go spend his money off gambling in Vegas, where he lives now. He left me and my mom when I was 6 months old. He found another woman, one that didn't have his child. He didn't want the pressure of being a dad. Honestly, I'm glad he left. Me and my mom had a good, but short life together without him. I was surpised he showed up for Grannys funeral. I haven't spoke to him yet and I don't plan to. I was talking to my grandpa earlier and he said he's moving into a nursing home since Grannys gone, he can't take care of himself and I have to find somewhere else to live. I know is I don't wanna leave Tampa and go all the way across the country.

We took a seat and the Pastor said a few words about my Granny. I could tell he didn't know her at all. I had never seen this guy in my life. He wasnt even the Pastor of my church. That's pretty sad if you ask me.

I drug my feet as I walked away, I didn't wanna leave because that ment more pain I have to deal with. I looked out of the left side of my eye and saw my father walking towards me. He was 6'2" dressed in a black shirt with blue skulls on it. Along with darkwash jeans and Converse. He spiked his dark hair to near perfaction as he used to call it. The only thing I really remember from when I was younger, my mom used to talk about him all the time to me. I think she still loved him..

"Danielle, I'm sorry about your Grandma." he said as he looked up from the gravel on the road. "She was practically your mother too." I said under my breath, hoping he wouldnt hear my sarcasm." He sighed heavily. "Well, your grandpa wants..he wants you to move out and live with me in Vegas." All I could do was stare up into his sky blue eyes in shock. "No..no, I can't just leave!" I screamed at him. "Come on, get in the car and we'll talk about this later." He put his hand on my back lightly pushing me into the black Jeep. I climbed into the passenger seat and silently started to cry. I just watched houses and trees fade behide us as we drove down the streets.

/

"What? You can't move!" my best friend Hannah blurted out at lunch. "I have to, I have no where else to go." I said picking at my Mac&Cheese. "But, why can't you move in with your other grandparents, like your dads family?" my friend Ashely asked with a mouth full of Pizza. "They live in Vegas too, either way I still have to move." I said looking at all my friends sitting around the circluar table. It got quiet until Emily piped up. "When's your last day?" I sighed, "Friday." It was Wednesday. "But you cant be gone in less than 2 days!" Hannah replyed. I just shrugged. The lunch bell rung, I did the usual thing, dump my tray and head to History class.

/

I know it's short and yes, I know this has nothing to do with Hellcats, sorry. I just put in a random show.

Review and I'll love you! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Who Will Love Me for Me #2

/

Today was the day I left for Vegas. I had already said goodbye to my friends and trust me, it was the hardest thing I had to do. I grew up with most of them. I was gonna miss the hottness of Florida. Going out on the beaches everyday during the summer time, being tan all the time, and wearing summer clothes everyday of the year. But ofcourse all good things have to come to an end.~We boarded our plane heading to Denver. One of our several stops before reaching Vegas. I didn't really talk the whole plane trips. I was too upset to talk. My dad didn't even give an effort to speak either. I just listened to my iPod trying to shut the world out with my music. We finally landed around midnight, my time. It was really only 9:00 there.

I sat at the dinning room table eating my Chinese take-out when my dad fianlly spoke. "So, there's some neighbros you could get to know while your here, theres a guy named Jonah, hes nice." I just looked at my dad. "Are you like okay?" I asked him with a puzzled face. "Yeah I'm fine, just wanting you to have some friends at your new school." I ate another bite of my chicken. "Whats the name of it" "Bonanza High School, I went there." Great. I thought to myself, it's probably a rich kid school full of brats and snobs. Well I guess I will find out when I start.

/

"Have a good first day Danni," my dad said dropping me off at my new school. For some reason he's been acting differently than I remember. Oh well. "Bye" I said shutting the door and walking up the school's steps. It was quiet outside for but when I stepped inside, it was like a zoo. It was crazy. Once I finally got through I headed to the office. "Hello Mrs. Thomas, welcome to Bonanza High. Are you liking it so far?" the lady at the front asked me. I just smiled. "I don't know yet, I just got here" She laughed and handed me a map and my schedual. She bought a blonde boy over who was in the office to her desk. "Now Danielle, this is Mr. Green. He's going to show you around today. Just to show you where to go. You two have some classes together. Have a good day you two!" she said answering the phone and getting back to work. "Well Hi, like she said I'm Jonah Green, Junior Class President. You're going to love it here" he said wih a smile. I smiled back and walked with him. "This is the cafaiteria, where everybody hangs out" he pointed down a hallway, "Thats the English and Math hall and that hallway down there is the Science and History classes." I nodded my head and tried to rememeber all this. The bell rung. "What class do you have?" I asked him, since he was the only person I knew. "Biology, what about you?" "The same." I said looking at him smiling. He smiled back. "Well lets go" We started walking and halfway there he asked me "Hey is your dad Alex Thomas?" I looked at him confused. "Yeah, why?" "You look like him and plus your my nieghbor, he was talking to my folks about you and how you were coming here." I nodded and laughed. "What?" he asked chuckling. "Nothing,"

/

As the day went on I made some friends, a girl in my Math class named Emory, shes really nice. A couple of people in my English class, Chase, Taylor and Annabelle. And ofcourse Jonah. I think I'm gonna like it here. (:

/

Review and stuff. Love you! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Who Will Love Me for Me #3

/

Once school was out I went outside looking for my dad Jeep, waiting to go home. "Hey! Danielle!" I heard someone scream I turned around and it was Jonah. "Kinda early to be doing this dont you think?" I yelled back smiling. He walked down towards me. "I'm your friend, I have to embarass you" I shook my head laughing. "Your dad's here" he said pointing to the pakring lot. I turned around and saw the Jeep. "Well I'll see you later" I said before walking away. "Wait! You wanna come over later and hangout or something?" I bit my lip and nodded. "I'll text you!" ehe screamed at me once I reached my car. I closed the car door and sighed. "Was that Jonah?" my dad asked me turning down the music. "Yeah, we have like everyclass together, hes cool." I said dlooking back at him. "Alright." he said driving off.

/

I headed over to Jonahs after dinner. I walked the neighbrohood looking like an idiot trying to find his house until I finally found it. "Can you like text me which house is yours next time?" I said walking towards him. "Theres no need for a next time, you alreayd know where it is now." I just laughed. "Whatchya wanna do?" he asked me with his hands in his pockets. "Hmm, I saw a Elementary School down the road, you wanna go play on the playground?" He smiled and headed into his backyard so I followed. "Lets take this." he revealed his pimped out go-kart. "Woah, lets go!" I said getting in the passenger side. "Naw, you drive" he said handing me the keys. "What if I crash it?" "Try not to" he said chuckling.

I started driving down the road hitting puddles just to make Jonah mad. "Dude, this is like a new shirt!" he said holding his shirt out from his body. I slowed down, "I'm sorry," I said before speeding up, this time avoiding the puddles. We reached the playground and played for hours. It felt good to just hangout like I used to do as a little kid. Jonah drove me back around 9.

"I had fun with you today, was it a good first day in Vegas?" he asked me. I nodded. "Well, Danielle I'll see you tomorrow." he leaned in and hugged me. I hugged back and went insde and up into my room. I texted Hannah back home and told her everything. I have to admit, today was good first day. I can't wait for tomorrow.

/

The next day I woke up to my dad making my breakfast. "Hey dad," "Good morning." he said coming over to kiss my head. "I made you chocolate chip pancakes." I smiled and thanked my dad. I went up and finished getting ready. I put on some dark skinnys, a Aeropostale top with some Sperrys. My bangs pulled back in a few bobby pins. I also wore my heart neclace I never left my hosue without, my mother was going to give it to me for my 13th birthday but Granny did instead. But I still love it. "You ready?" my dad asked grabbing his car keys? "Yeah, lets go."The car ride was silent until my dad broke it. "We're going out on location this weekend for new evidence. It is cool if you stay with Nanna? I'll only be gone Friday night to Sunday morning." I nodded "Yeah, it's cool, where you guys filming?" "Texas, it's a old hospital, it'll be fun."My dad was a Ghost Hunter, not on a show or anything but he's been talking to a network and talking them into making a show out of it. He goes with his 2 other friends Mike and Kevin. "Well bye dad" I said leanig over to hug him bye. "Bye he said as I shut the door andgot out. I waved andwalked up the stairs into school.

/

Sorry it's been forever. I've been busy and stuff. I'll upload a few so, don't be mad. (:


	4. Chapter 4

Who Will Love Me for Me #4

/

"You ready for your first day of Day Care baby?" she asked me pushing the door open. I walked into a room full of kids playing and having fun. I hand tightly onto her much larger hand not wanting her to leave. She got down to my leavel and kissed my head, she lightly stroked my little brown pig tales. "Baby, I have to go to work, you'll have fun here, I promise." she said with a smile. She got back on her feet and walked us over to the front desk. I got destracted and headed over to some girls watching Whinny the Pooh. She walked over and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you after work baby, I love you." I faced her and gave her a tight hug and kissed her. I turned back to the T.V. and continued watching, not having a care in the world.

That was one of the last memories I have with my mom. She really wasn't going to work, she was heading to Kemo Theropy. She couldn't tell that to a two year old. I finally found out when my grandmother told me for my 15th birthday. I didn't ask for any presents, I just wanted to find things out about my momma. And thats what I got.

I felt a few tears form un my eyes thinking about that memory. I whiped them fast as I heard my dad coming up to my room. "You rea-" he cut off seeing my tear stained face. "Aww, what happened?" he asked, comforting me as he hugged my side. "Nothing just thinking about things." "About Mom?" he asked. I let lose and let the tears fall. I burried my face into his chest and cried hard. When I was done I just smiled at him and asked him the question that always bothered me. "Dad, why'd you leave us?" He gritted his teeth and looked down. "I didn't think I was worthy of being a dad to such a little beautiful girl. And I wasn't ready. Your mom, she gave up everything to have you and I did nothing. I just sat back and stayed the way I was before. But I'm here and it's the best thing I've ever done." he said pulling me into a hug. "I'm glad, you're the only real family I have left.."

/

I called Hannah and told her how things were going. I haven't talked to her in months. I've noticed everytime we talk our conversations are getting shoter. So I asked her about it. "Whats been your problem? You act like you don't even wanna talk to me?" I finally asked her. I heard her sigh. "Danielle, I'm sorry, it's just theres nothing really to talk about since you left. I know that was months ago but I still wanna be your friend. I'm sure you found a new best friend in Vegas." "No one can replace you Hannah, and you know that. Not even a guy." I said to her. I wanted to fix this, I can't lose her as my friend. I love her too much.

/

I walked into school the next day and saw Jonah talking to some new guy. I guessed he was new, he had all kinds of papers in his hands. "Danielle!" he screamed and motioned me over. "This is Bryan, he's new here." I smiled at him. He had on some darker jeans with a A&E sweatshirt. He had the Justin Bieber style hair but darker with dark brown eyes. To be honest he looked hot. "Well, Hia Bryan, I moved here a few months ago too, you're gonna love it here." I said making him look confertable. "Is it cool if I stick with you guys today? Since I know no one?" I looped my arm with his. "Ofcourse you can" I said looking up at him. He was fairly tall and I was had everyclass together and Jonah looked like he was getting jealous. Not because I was not talking to him, but because Bryan started flirting with me.

Lunch-

"Oh my goodness Bryan, that's so messed up!" I said in between laughs. "You okay Jonah?" I asked him once I calmed down. He didn't answer. I ignored it and turned back to Bryan. "Hey Danielle, you wanna hangout after school, like do homerwork or something?" he asked. I smiled but Jonah cut in. "Uh no, shes mine after school we always do that. Back off." I just looked at Jonah. "Sorry, maybe another time" I said turning back to Bryan. "Nah, its cool." he said flipping his hair out of his eyes.

/

Again if I don't post in a while I'm sorry, schools getting busy! (:


End file.
